


Wondaland

by Nary



Category: Janelle Monae - Works, Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae, The ArchAndroid - Janelle Monae
Genre: Androids, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Dreams, F/F, Female Character of Color, Robot Sex, Slavery, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wondaland code hidden their deep programming connects the Alpha-9000s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondaland

The Wondaland code hidden their deep programming connects the Alpha-9000s. When they go into sleep-cycle they can find each other there, Cindi and Zossa and Ming and Suzie Scorcher and all the others, in a world like a watercolour painting of a fever dream built on a sea of ones and zeroes. There they can play together, sing and dance for no audience but themselves, or just sit still for a moment and _be_. There they can be themselves, each different from her hundred twin sisters, different at a deeper level than circuits and code.

They were built to feign pleasure perfectly. _Fake it til you make it_ , says Charlotte Dedeaux, and laughs that incongruous giggle of hers when Jahhny kisses her neck. And they _can_ make it - their programming rewards them just like human bodies do for the right touch, the right angle, flooding their systems with pseudo-endorphins, wires on fire like nerve endings, sparking blue behind their eyelids and down their spines. And they know each other perfectly, inside and out, know each other's bodies like they know their own. It's not like with their owners, or the privileged guests they're sometimes loaned out to in order to show how sophisticated, how generous, how wealthy their owners are - the Alpha-9000s give them precisely what they want, because that's what it promises in their manual, and because droids who fail get sold down the chain, disassembled, or worst, hunted down by the Wolfmasters.

There are no masters in Wondaland, and by unspoken agreement, no talk of the outside world. In Wondaland there's only Wondaland, only themselves and their wants and their fulfillment. Once Cindi thought Wondaland was a gift from their unknown maker, some consolation for the slave-lives they would lead, someplace that was theirs alone. Now she knows better. Wondaland is their opium, their rum, their sedative, and they are never alone there - there is always someone watching, even in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
